Butterfly
by Prinzessin
Summary: PRNS Set after the finale, Blake and Hunter say goodbye as Blake leaves for the Factory Blue tour. Songfic


Naturally I don't own the characters or the song. Just the idea itself. Ninja Storm belongs to BVE and other people who aren't me. I'm just playing well with others and returning this to where I found them.

I have learned that beauty  
Has to flourish in the light  
Wild horses run unbridled  
Or their spirit dies  
You have given me the courage  
To be all that I can  
And I truly feel your heart will  
Lead you back to me when you're  
Ready to land

-Mariah Carey- Butterfly

****

Butterfly

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Blake sighed, staring at the departure board at the airport.

"Bro, you'll be fine. And you'll do great. You're an awesome rider. Just promise me you'll write, you'll let me know that you're alive and having a great time," Hunter replied, forcing his voice to be as upbeat as possible.

"I will, I promise. And I'll visit whenever I can," Blake said.

"After you visit Tori and the Wind Academy."

"Nope, you'll be first on the visit list. Hunter, you're my brother. The bond that you and I share is beyond anything anyone can even begin to fathom. And I think Tori figured out that whoever is in my life comes second to you. We've been through too much together for that to ever change. That's why Tori and I couldn't work together. She needed to be put first and I couldn't do that."

"One day you'll be able to."

"I don't think so, Hunter."

At Blake's gate, the two brothers stopped since Hunter couldn't go to security. Hunter handed Blake the crimson backpack that the older Bradley gave the younger to remember home by. 

"You know, bro, I'd stay here at the academy with you if you asked me to."

"But I'd never ask. It isn't fair to either of us. You need to go on the Factory Blue tour. You need to be on your own for a while. You need to spread your wings."

"Are you getting all Zen on me, bro?"

"I hate letting you go, I hate the thought of us not being together. It's all we've ever known. But we both need to experience life without the other. Our hearts will lead us to where we need to be."

"You are getting all Zen on me."

Hunter narrowed his eyes, "Blake…"

"Bro, I know what you're saying. It's just…you've always been right there for me. Picked me up when I needed you to. Sometimes even when I didn't need you to. It's almost impossible to leave."

Hunter watched as a few tears cascaded down Blake's cheeks. Stepping up to his younger brother, Hunter placed his palms on Blake's cheeks, leaning in until their foreheads met. 

"You'll be fine Blake. Because you'll never be truly alone. Mom and dad are watching over us. And the second you need me, you know I'll be there. Just because we aren't Rangers anymore doesn't mean that I can't get to you in no time at all."

Hunter moved his hands down to Blake's shoulders, then enveloped his younger brother into a hug. One hand moved over Blake's back in circles, the other was in Blake's black hair. Hunter knew letting each other go was going to be hard. He just didn't know it would be this hard, this heartbreaking.

"You better get going, you'll miss your flight," Hunter said as soon as Blake's sobbing stopped.

Blake nodded, using the sleeve of his navy blue sweatshirt to dry off his face. Hunter watched as Blake headed to the security screening area. 

"Hunter, I…" Blake turned around and called just as he cleared security.

"I know, little bro. As do I."

Hunter watched Blake until he could no longer see him. Hunter walked quickly out of the airport, sprinting when he saw his car. Once inside, he leaned against the steering wheel, allowing himself the time to cry. The ringing of his cell phone stirred him from his thoughts.

"Bradley," he said.

"These planes have phones, isn't that cool?" Blake asked, laughing.

"Way cool, bro."

"I gotta go, we're about to take off. I just needed to hear your voice one last time before this new life of ours begins."

"You know you can call me anytime. You're the only person who won't get into any trouble for interrupting my classes."

"I just might take you up on that."

"I hope you do."

"I love you, Hunter."

"I love you too, Blake."


End file.
